Prince Julian
Prince Julian is a minor character and one of the antagonists in the sixth Dark Parables game, Jack and the Sky Kingdom. He is an orphan who was imbued with magical powers by a witch, then given to King Eurig of the Sky Kingdom to serve as one of his princes. Appearance and Personality Julian is a handsome man, with long blond hair and classic features. He is a shapeshifter and has taken on many different appearances throughout his long life. He is fond of roses and is seldom seen without one in his hand. Julian is the most mischievous of his brothers. While they guard with smarts and brawn, Julian prefers to use deception and cunning to best intruders. He's a hedonist who desires more and more out of life, without much care for the things he already has. He is mindlessly loyal to King Eurig, thanks to a spell placed on him by the witch. He cares greatly for Emma, evidenced by a large portrait of her he keeps in a place of honor in his garden. History Little is known of Julian's heritage and upbringing. He was taken in by a witch when he was young, who gave him his power of shapeshifting. The witch then sent him to King Eurig to act as his prince and heir. King Eurig treated Julian as a son and he grew into his shapeshifting abilities. Once grown, his mindless loyalty to the Sky Kingdom and its king led to him being one of the three great guardians of the kingdom. Prince Julian was instrumental in the efforts to block the Fairytale Detective and Jack from saving the world. He stole the Queen's Ring back from them, as it was needed to activate the Bolide Shard. He also caused havoc and confusion by shapeshifting into the King while the real one hid inside Julian's chambers. He even attacked Jack and the others with an enchanted rose, wounding Jack in the process. When Julian was last seen, he was unconscious on the ground near the Bolide Shard's shrine. However, he was gone when that scene was revisited again. His whereabouts during the collapse of the Sky Kingdom are unknown. His ultimate fate is also unknown. Relevant Parables The Three Sons (from Jack and the Sky Kingdom) There was once a wealthy king who was a fanatical collector of valuable treasures. One day, he heard that an old crone had three unique 'treasures' in her possession, and paid her a visit. The crone presented to him three orphan boys, each imbued with a special talent. She guaranteed their loyalty to the king so he brought them to his kingdom and appointed them princes. The king's obsession with his fortune pushed him to increasing acts of madness. His subjects fled the kingdom in fear, but the three loyal princes remained by the king's side. It was on the deserted kingdom that the princes came of age and into their talents. The eldest prince, Leonard, grew to a mighty warrior, with a quick temper and a love of battle. The second prince, Julian, was the king's closest confidante. A hedonist and a shapeshifter, taking different appearances as he pleased. The youngest prince, Hugh, was an avid scholar. Persuant of all knowledge, he developed magic beans that allowed them to live unnaturally long lives. The three were united in only one cause: to obey the king's whims. Their mindless devotion to the king made them a most fearsome foe to those who would cross him. Relationships * King Eurig (adoptive father) * Prince Hugh (brother) * Prince Leonard (brother) * Emma (relative) Quotes * "Do you remember this face, Detective? One of your more well-known cases, I believe." (while shapeshifting as James, the Frog Prince) * "I know everything about you, Detective. Your every thought, every move you'll make." * "I've heard rumors that Prince Julian is a shapeshifter. That's a handy trick for fooling people, isn't it?" (while shapeshifting as Jack)